In the traditional flat panel display technology, a display device is generally formed by bonding a base substrate and a cover plate with a frame sealant. The display device may be exposed to an environment of water and/or oxygen in daily applications. If the display device does not have a good sealing performance, display elements in the display device may be exposed to moisture and/or oxygen, and thus may be damaged.